new_build_and_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brief Overview (Base Classes)
A brief overview of all the playable base classes so far. You'll know what role they fulfill, what stats they are good/bad at, and a bit of information about them. Foot Classes Swordsman: A straight forwarded class that is easy to play as. They're fast and can dish out some damage. The only problem is that they're locked to swords. Samurai: 'The eastern variant of Swordsmen. They're pretty much more defensive than them, having higher DEF than STR. They also start off faster than Swordsmen too. Samurai have the same problem as Swordsmen: Being locked to swords. 'Pikeman: A class that is good both defensively and offensively. The Pikeman's Military Stance can help provide extra power or extra defense. Just don't pit them against spell casters or armor slayers if they're wearing heavy armor. Marauder: A well-rounded class in terms of physical offense and defense. They're decently fast and skilled as well. Strong Riposte gives Marauders a bit more power when they initiate a battle. Slammer: Strong and tough. Slammers are one of the classes which can use greatweapons to deal with the pesky regular weapon users as well as to smash through units with heavy armor. They can also take a bunch of hits although it's bad in its other stats. Slammers are better suited to be tanks and armor slayers than anything else. Mage: A basic spell-casting class who is not specialized in any element. Mages can use tomes of all elements, but they can only use tomes up to A-Rank instead of being able to advance one element to S-Rank. Mages hate being hit by physical attacks. Anima Mage: Mages who are specialized in Anima magic (Fire, Ice, Wind, Electric) and thus, can only use tomes of these four elements. Anima Mages are flexible as they can become Fire Mages, Ice Mages, Thunder Mages, or Wind Mages depending on which of their elements has the highest weapon rank in. If two or more elements are tied for the highest weapon rank, they can alternate between forms or go back to being an Anima Mage. Each have their own growths. Nature Mage: Mages who are specialized in Nature magic (Grass, Earth, Water) and thus, can only use tomes of these three elements. Nature Mages are just like Anima Mages as in they are flexible and can become Grass Mages, Earth Mages, or Water Mages. Each have their own growths. Space Mage: To be added! Light Mage: To be added! Dark Mage: 'To be added! 'Nuclear Mage: To be added! Hatcheteer: '''An offensive class who relies on raw strength to chop their enemies up. Their high HP allows them to tank hits and their high STR allows them to hit hard. Hatcheteers have '''Intimidating Spirit which lowers the enemy's Hit % and damage dealt when in battle. Too bad axes are the least accurate of the weapon types..and they can get killed easily by magic. Berserker: 'Another Greatweapon class. Berserkers may not be as fast but they can dish out serious damage and they can take a few hits. Be wary of faster enemies because Berserkers don't have great SPD. Also be wary of spell casters because Berserkers have poor M-DEF. 'Archer: Thief: Spy: To be added! White Mage: Venom Mage: 'An offensive class that can fight both with melee and with magic. Too bad Venom Mages aren't that great defensively. Venom Mages have access to Venom magic which is mostly made up of DoTs but there can be direct, non-element magic damage spells as well. '''Poison Strike '''can be useful as the enemy's current HP is reduced by a certain amount after the Venom Mage initiates the battle. 'Necromancer: Ninja: Pirate: ''' '''Buccaneer: Harpooner: ''' '''Musketeer: Gunner: Raider: Druid: Revenant: Bard: Chanteuse: Dancer: Kali: Trumpeter: Merchant: Alchemist: Beekeeper: Doll Maker: Gemnian Plasma Shooter: Gemnian Flame Shooter: Fighter: Armored Classes Longswordsman: 'Sentinel: '